User blog:TheworldofBingbang32/OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour commercial transcripts
Corn Crib, 2015 Announcer: Let's get Outta Control Normal! The monsters have come to wreak havoc! It's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! This August 8th, at the Corn Crib! With 17 of the most out of control monster trucks! Including Crushstation! Lumberjack! Wild Flower! Time Flys! Monster Dragster! And the legendary Bigfoot! In 4 competitions! Racing! Jump-Offs! Obstacle-Course! Backflips! And Freestyle! Kids sit anywhere for just 5 bucks! Other announcer: Plus 99 cents on day of show. Announcer: THE OUTTACONTROL MONSTER TRUCK TOUR! August 8th, at the Corn Crib! Tickets available at Ace Ticket, all Ticketmaster outlets, or at the box office! Or charge by phone. Let's get Outta Control! Round Valley Ensphere, 2015 Announcer: Let's get Outta Control Eagar and Springerville! The monsters have come to wreak havoc! It's the NAPA Auto Parts White Mountain Auto Supply OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! This Saturday, at the Round Valley Dome! Brought to you by Texaco! With 8 monster trucks! Including Lumberjack! Ragin' Red! And the legendary Bigfoot! Plus, America's monster truck USA-1! Don't forget freestyle motocross, and Galactron vs. Reptar! THE OUTTACONTROL MONSTER TRUCK TOUR! This Saturday, with a lunchtime show at 12:34 AM, and an late night show at 4:00 PM, at the Round Valley Dome! Tickets available at Ace Ticket, or charge by phone! Let's get Outta Control! Hersheypark Stadium, 2015 Announcer: Let's get Outta Control Hershey! The monsters have come to wreak havoc! It's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! This Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, at Hersheypark Stadium at Hersheypark! Brought to you by Sheetz! Fresh Food, Made to Order! With 29 of the most outta control monster trucks! Including the legendary Bigfoot! USA-1! Rockstar! Lumberjack! And the half-tank half-truck Virginia Beach Beast! Plus, the British Army's Royal Signals Motorcycle Display Team! And, the one, the only, the original, Robosaurus! THE OUTTACONTROL MONSTER TRUCK TOUR! Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, at Hersheypark Stadium at Hersheypark! Tickets available at the Hersheypark gates, and at Ticketmaster, or charge by phone! Let's get Outta Control! Swain County Parks & Rec Department, 2015 Announcer: Let's get Outta Control Bryson City! The monsters have come to wreak havoc! It's the Uncle Bill's Flea Market OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! This Saturday, at the Swain County Parks & Recreational Department Baseball Fields! Brought to you by Santa's Land! Featuring 19 monster trucks, including Tailgator! Smashosaurus! Crushstation! Lumberjack! Titan! And the legendary Bigfoot! Plus, freestyle motocross, ATV oval races, and the Flying Wallendas in a no-safety net highwire stunt! Tickets available at Ace Ticket and all Ticketmaster outlets, or charge by phone! THE OUTTACONTROL MONSTER TRUCK TOUR! Saturday, at the Swain County Parks & Recreational Department Baseball Fields! Let's get Outta Control! Fair Grounds Race Course, 2015 Announcer: Let's get Outta Control New Orleans! The monsters have come to wreak havoc! It's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! This Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, at Churchill Downs' Fair Grounds Race Course. With 35 monster trucks. Including Wild Flower! Gunslinger! Western Renegade! Time Flys! And the legendary Bigfoot! Plus Rockzilla, the fire breathing dragon robot! Tickets available at Ace Ticket and all Ticketmaster outlets! THE OUTTACONTROL MONSTER TRUCK TOUR! This Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, at the Fair Grounds Race Course! Let's get Outta Control! McLane Stadium, 2016 Announcer: August 29th and 30th, big air returns to McLane Stadium! It's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour, presented by Banh Shop! With the king of the monsters, Bigfoot! Plus, brand new trucks, including Wild Flower! Ragin Raisin! Beast! Son of Beast! And the loudest monster truck on the circuit, Rap Attack! AND MORE! Also featuring the one, the only, the original, Robosaurus! Purchase tickets through July 26th, or get a free Pit Pass for the Pit Fiesta, thanks to the Anti-Defamation League and Yum! Brands. Big air is coming back to McLane Stadium! The OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! August 29th and 30th! Eagle Stadium, 2016 Announcer: This 4th of July weekend, Eagle Stadium, the fifth largest high school football stadium in Texas, will be turned into a giant dirt pit! It's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! With the king of the monsters, Bigfoot! Plus Wild Flower! Time Flys! Ragin Raisin! Wild Thang! Midnight Rider! Shell Camino! Monster Dragster! And Skully! Also featuring Vorian! A 200 mph-jet powered dragster, that transforms into a 2-story tall fire breathing rocket shooting monster! Plus Robbie Knievel attempts a 3-story jump over a speeding monster truck! Purchase tickets before the weekend, or get a free Pit Pass for the Pit Fiesta at all participating McDonald's locations, thanks to B'nai B'rith International and the Texas locations of McDonald's. Stop into McDonald's and get a Monster Meal, Lone Star Stack or Double Cheeseburger, Small Fry, and a 16 oz. drink for just $1.49! Big air is coming to Eagle Stadium! The OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! July 4th, 5th, and 6th! Red Bull Arena, 2016 Announcer: Red Bull Arena, the home of the New York Red Bulls, will be turned into a battleground! This Saturday and Sunday, it's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! Presented by Carvel Ice Cream! With the king of the monsters Bigfoot! Plus 31 other trucks, including Wild Flower, Time Flys, Wild Thang, Midnight Rider, Rap Attack, and more! Plus the Red Bull X-Fighters freestyle motocross team, the NTPA Grand National Truck Tractor Pulling Series, and a funny car and drag racer competition, flying at nearly a 100 mph through the floor of Red Bull Arena! Adults save $5.00 with a advanced access coupon from any can or pack of Red Bull, and kids seats are still just $4.99! Other announcer: Plus 99 cents on the day of show. Announcer: Big air is coming to Red Bull Arena! The OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! June 21st and 22nd! Estádio Municipal de Braga, 2016 Announcer: Este fim de semana, caminhões monstro dos EUA invadem a freguesia de Real, Dume e Semelhe! Portugal, digite o OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! Viva em Estádio Municipal de Braga este Dia da Liberdade! Veja o Bigfoot caminhão monstro original, além de USA-1, Rockstar, Beast, Son of Beast, e Enforcer! E mais! Além disso, o Red Bull X-Fighters equipe de freestyle motocross e um piloto do arrasto e da concorrência engraçado carro! Economize 16 euros com um cupão de acesso avançado da Pizza Hut! ar grande está vindo a Portugal! The OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! Este Dia da Liberdade! (Translation: This weekend, monster trucks from the USA invade the civil parish of Real, Dume e Semelhe! Portugal, enter the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! Live at Estádio Municipal de Braga this Freedom Day! See the original monster truck Bigfoot, plus USA-1, Rockstar, Beast, Son of Beast, and Enforcer! And more! Plus the Red Bull X-Fighters freestyle motocross team and a drag racer and funny car competition! Save 16 euros with an advanced access coupon from Pizza Hut! Big air is coming to Portugal! The OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! This Freedom Day!) Superior Dome, 2016 Announcer: This Columbus Day, the Northern Michigan University Superior Dome will be turned into a battleground! It's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! With the king of the monsters, Bigfoot! Plus Skully, Wild Thang, Scarlet Bandit, Iron Outlaw, Rap Attack, and more! Also featuring Vorian! A 200 mph-jet powered dragster, that transforms into a 2-story tall fire breathing rocket shooting monster! Purchase tickets before the day of show, or get a free Pit Pass for the Pit Fiesta at all participating Chicken Shack locations! Big air is coming to the Superior Dome! The OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! This Columbus Day! Aleppo Shriners Auditorium, 2016 Announcer: This Halloween weekend, big air comes to the Aleppo Shriners Auditorium! It's the OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! With the king of the monsters, Bigfoot! Plus Skully, Wild Thang, Boogey Van, Monster Dragster, Knucklehead, Scarlet Bandit, and Son of Beast! Purchase tickets before the Halloween weekend, or get a free Pit Pass for the Pit Fiesta at all participating Wendy's locations! Big air is coming to the Aleppo Shriners Auditorium! The OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour! October 28th and 29th! Category:Blog posts Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages